Green
by Boo444
Summary: Gai can overcome any obstacle, except for girls. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Intro Chapter

Gai Might. He was the Green Beast of Konoha. He could beat anything he wants to overcome, besides girls. He always made a mess with them. Whatever he said usually went down hill, his wingman, Kakashi, couldn't even save him usually. Gai usually was down in his mood when he was denied, which is what was happening right at this moment. He sighed as he looked over to Genma, who happened to end up being his wingman since Kakashi was on a mission right now. Genma was surrounded by females, now why couldn't Gai do that himself? Due to his sorrow's, Gai has decided that tonight he will become overly drunk so he can be happy. He doesn't have a mission for a while why the hell not? Just as Gai was to take his sixth beer, which will probably be the one where he starts to actually feel the buzz, a women came up to him.

"Hello," she smiled.

Gai didn't think she was talking to him at first, so he just looked at her like an idiot. She continued on.

"Is this seat taken?"

Gai was dumbfounded. A girl came up to him? By herself? He shook his head a scooted over so she could sit down in the booth. She smiled as she took his beer away from him and took a swig. Gai had no clue what to do. This women was beautiful. She had skin that was a shade or two darker than his with a lovley brown eye. He couldn't really see the other one since he hair covered it up. But her hair. God. He loved her hair. It was the richest deep green in the world. He wanted to touch it. He also wondered if it was her real hair color, or some hair dye.

"You're Amazing!" Gai blurted out.

The girl looked at him and her eye grew wide, "I, u-uhm, thank you."

"I will protect to with my life! You're a youthful creature and should be guarded at all times!" boasted Gai in his usual manner, but with more spunk, "Shall anyone hurt you, come to me! I shall not let them past and hurt you, my beautiful!"

The girl was obviously in shock and didn't know what to do.

"My beautiful, will you stay with me forever!"

Gai stared intently at her.

"I-I," stammered the girl.

"MIDORI!"

Suddenly a tall skinny black haired girl came and grabbed Gai's 'beautiful girl' and she was gone in a second. Suddenly Gai's mood went to being sad again. He figured he probably scared the girl away. He grabbed his beer from where the girl had left it and took a long swig from it. He silently yelled at himself for scarring the poor girl.

"Mmm, another fail?"

Gai looked over to see Kakashi.

"How'd your mission go?" asked Gai, not really wanting to talk about that girl.

"Fine. So did you even get her name?" poked Kakashi.

"Her friend yelled, 'Midori' when she left," mumbled Gai.

"Mmm, her name means green? And she had green hair," stated Kakashi.

Gai decided to ignore Kakashi and wallow in self pity for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Gai belongs to the guy who made Naruto, yada yada. **

**I know this chapter is short, but it's more like a intro than a chapter I guess.  
The rest of the story will be in 'Midori's' view. I am better at that than these kind of views I think. **

**Booy. **


	2. Did You Mean It?

I silently followed Nori as she led me through the streets of Konoha. I have lived in Konoha since I could remember. I was born here. I was raised by my mother and father until I was about 4 years old. I remember everything about them except what they looked like. I wish I remembered. My parents had died as ninjas of Konoha. When they died I was taken. I thought they were family for a while, ones who had inherited me after my parents passing, but after a year or two I finally realized something. They were only using me. They taught me how to steal from people and how to do other things that I was not to proud of. I knew they were wrong and I didn't want to do them, I still don't in fact, but if I didn't do what they wanted I would get beaten. And the beatings they gave were not the kind a normal abusive person would do, it was more of a torture system. These beatings have messed me up. I always am afraid that someone will be displeased with me so I usually prepare for one. I just can't help it, it just comes natural to me now.

"Did you get some?"

I turned to Nori. She was really beautiful. She was model thin and had long black hair and perfect brown eyes. She could look like a fragile doll if she wasn't always frowning.

"Yes, my lady."

I felt bad. I had stolen money from the guy with the bowl cut. He called me beautiful. I slightly blushed at the thought.

"Give."

I, like a loyal dog, gave Nori the wallet I had gotten, She took it and counted the money.

"Not bad."

I smiled to myself. When the person who watches over me says 'not bad' it means no beatings and also some food. I was seriously under-weight, but you really couldn't tell from the baggy clothes I wear. Nori took my wrist again and led me to my 'home'. When we got there, no one else was there. That means they were all probably out stealing still. I frowned. I hated this life. I felt like a criminal, but I really wasn't! I didn't want to do any of this, but it's not like I had much of a choice.

My thoughts ran back to the bowl cut man. He said he'd protect me. Did he really mean it? I new he was a ninja...and normally if I even went near a Ninja I would have been beaten. I guess Nori didn't see his headband. I didn't even notice it until Nori yelled at me to get going. I couldn't stop thinking about that man. He had said things to me that no one has said to me before. He seemed like he could stop these guys from hurting me. Maybe if I found out where he lived...no, I need to stop thinking like this. No one could help me. These guys might even try killing that man if he got envolved. But he was a ninja...he surely had other ninja friends, and he could even get the Hokage to help, couldn't he? I sighed. Too much thinking.

The door to the house opened up. Mika and Takeo entered. Those two were twins. They both had sandy brown hair that was wavey. Mika's hair went down to her hip while Takeo's short hair waved around his face. They both had green eyes, but Takeo's were much darker than his sisters. Together they were amazing thieves. I didn't like Takeo though. He was a very violent guy. He loved giving me beatings. He usually was the one who did them. Mika didn't like me at all. She always belittled me and never let me forgot that I was a piece of shit. Though, I don't really take her words to heart.

In this band of thieves, I guess you would say, there was a total of six, that includes me. You met the four of us already. Our leader is Masahiko, but we usually just called him 'Prince'. He had blond hair that was almost white and golden brown eyes. He was really a good looking man, but he was really cruel. He ran everything, including my punishments and beatings. I don't like him. Then there was Yasuo. He had jet black hair and silver eyes. He never talked, but he was really kind. I don't think he even ever steals. Well, directly. He handles the money we steal and manages it so we have enough to get by. He even has a real job somewhere, but I don't know where. He heals me sometimes and gives me food, even when I am not allowed to have any. He is the kindest one here.

"Is the Prince back yet, Nori?" asked Mika.

"Nah, he said he was gunna be gone for about a week," said Nori.

I perked my ears up. A week? He is never gone this long. Maybe I can leave...

"Eh, does that mean I can do whatever I want to this bitch?" asked Takeo.

"She did good today, Takeo," said Nori, " She can have a pain free day today."

Takeo pouted, but I on the other hand was releaved. Nori was second in command, so when she said he couldn't that means he couldn't or he'd get a punishment.

"That slut deserves a beating even if she is good," scowled Mika.

I frowned. That girl should get a beating. I have never seen her get one. I think Prince fancies her. I refrained myself from rolling my eyes. I ignored them as they talked and stared out the window. I saw Yasuo walk in quietly. He headed for the kitchen, which meant he was going to cook dinner. I got up from my spot to go help it, but evidently Nori didn't see him come in.

"Where are you going," she spoke.

"Yasuo is back," I sated, "I was going to help him make dinner."

Nori didn't believe me so she went in the kitchen to check. She came out and signaled that I could go help. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I bowed to her and walked into the kitchen. It was nicely decorated. A white tiled flooring with warm creamy brown walls. It was one of the only rooms here that felt welcoming. I saw Yasuo getting a big pot out and setting it on the stove.

"Yasuo, do you need some help?" I asked.

He turned to me and locked his silver eyes to my mismatched ones. He nodded and signaled me to the carrots and the chopping board. I understood what he wanted me to do so I got to work. It took an hour and a half, but we made an awesome tasting Miso soup. I wasn't sure if carrots originally went in it, but Yasuo loved carrots and if he can, he would put them in anything he made. We were all use to it.

When dinner was done I silently cleaned the dishes by myself. I was the only one that ever did the dishes. I noticed Yasuo was standing there. I was a bit on confused why. He never comes to me, not unless I was bleeding to death or had some kind of horrible injury. I silently put away all the dishes. He was still there. Maybe I should go and see what is up?

"Yasuo?" I asked, "Can I help you with something." I was silently praying that he didn't want to beat me like the others.

He put his hand out so I started to flinch away. But he didn't hit me. He was holding a piece of paper. I was a little confused. What was he giving me? I took it from him and he walked away. I was really confused. I didn't know what to do really so I put the paper in my pocket and walked up the stairs.

My room was in the attic. Away from everyone else. It wasn't that big either. Just enough from for one path to my bed. My dresser was next to my bed, but I didn't have that many clothes so it didn't matter all that much. I silently got into my pj's, which was just an oversized sweater and some polka dotted shorts. I slipped on my green slippers and sat down on my bed. I took the piece of paper Yasuo got me and opened it up. To my surprise it actually said something.

_I saw you talking to that Ninja._

I gulped. Great. He is going to tell Prince or Nori. Then i'll have the worst beating ever!

_I want to help you._

What? Did I just read that right? I read that over and over again. I knew Yasuo was nice, but I never expected him to do this for me!

_I am a former ninja...I went took the wrong path after being retired due an injury.  
I do not know where that ninja is, but I know someone who will help you._

My stomach did flips. Was I really going to get out of here?

_He is my summoning animal. He is a canine made for tracking.  
Please, cut your finger and press your blood on the marking below. _

I gulped. I hope this really works. I looked at the inscription below. I brought my finger to my mouth and bit my thumb and put it on the mark. Nothing happened for the first few seconds, but then a small hound looking dog appeared. He wagged his tail at me. He was adorable with his long wrinkly body.

"Boss said you needed to find someone. Who may I find," he asked.

I was happy that he knew to be quiet. Yasuo probably told him not to be loud.

"I-I don't know who he is," I frowned.

"Description? I know all ninja's in Konoha!" gloated the dog.

"Pitch black bowl cut hair. Uhm, kinda big eyebrows and huh green jumpsuit," I said.

"Gai Maito."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"That is who you seek. Follow me, I will bring you there."

I didn't bother to pack anything. I only had the necklace my father and mother bought me when I was 3. I opened my window and let the dog jump out. I was kind of happy my parents taught me how to use chakra when I was still small. The dog skillfully jumped from roof to roof, where I was a bit clumsy, but still being careful so I didn't make much noise. I'm hoping no one tries to see me anytime soon. I didn't feel like running away in a chase. This kind of running I can handle, but not the chasing kind.

I think it took about forty minutes until we reached an apartment complex. It was a good looking neighborhood and the complex seemed to be really nice. I looked down at the dog and he wagged his tail.

"Third floor, 4c."

"Thank you so much! If I had some food on me i'd give you some," I said, truthfully grateful.

"Master said he'd buy me a steak, so you're paid for," he turned to leave.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

"Eiji."

"Thank you, Eiji."

With that the little hound turned and poofed away back into his world. Yasuo better give him that steak, and more if he asks for it.

I went into the apartment complex and made my way up the stairs. This was all so sudden. I am so happy to be able to be away from that home, but what if this Gai person didn't want me here? What if he didn't mean it at all? What am I to do then? I swallowed down all my worries as I looked onto 4C. I breathed in and knocked on the door. It was midnight now... what if he is sleeping. What if he is on a mission and won't be back for weeks on end? I am starting to give myself a panic attack. Before it could get worse however the door opened. There stood the man I saw at that bar. He looked at me once and shock was clearly on his face.

"Y-you!" He stuttered, but yet in a very ecstatic tone.

"Did you mean it when you said you'd protect me?" I blurted out.

* * *

**Woop! There goes this chapter!**

**Longest one I have ever written!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I would love some reviews?!**


	3. Underweight

I sat uncomfortably on the dark green couch in Gai's living room. The bottom of my baggy shirt was twisted around in my hands. I felt so awkward here. Maybe I shouldn't have came here. What if the thieves came looking for me and hurt Gai while they were at it? It wasn't his fault. I took a deep breath and looked to the kitchen. Gai was making some tea. He didn't say anything to me when I blurted 'Did you mean it when you said you'd protect me?'. He just motioned me to come into his home. God, I felt like a complete idiot. Gai came out of the kitchen and set down the tea. He still wore his green jumpsuit.

Gai handed me a cup and sat next to me, "Miss, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I-I," I stuttered, "Kind of."

"What kind of trouble are you in, my beautiful lady!"

I blushed, "Uhm."

Gai studied me as I tried to find my words. I didn't have that much experience with people. Heck I haven't talked to anyone but those bands of thieves since my parents had died. I felt so stupid. Gai brought up his hand, so I thought he was going to punish me for not answering him fast enough. I flinched, and since he was a ninja he noticed. His eyes got wide in shock and then they seemed to be angry. Was he angry at me?

"Where you being hurt?" he asked seriously.

I looked away from him. I knew it was wrong that they hurt me, but it was something I was so use to that I forgot that it was frowned upon and even illegal to beat people up. I could feel anger radiating off him. He seemed to not be angry at me...but angry at the people who hurt me. Which I guess what good, right?

All of a sudden Gai was right in front of me and holding my hands. He was crouched down and looking at me seriously in the eye.

"I promise I, Gai Maito, will protect you from these people!"

My stomach welled up in butterflies and happiness. I was so happy. He just promised to protect me. I was so happy that I flung myself at him and embraced him in a hug. He was caught by surprise by this and fell over onto his butt. I squeezed him. I was so freaking happy, you have no idea how much happiness I had inside my little body.

"Mah, what's going on here?"

I looked up and saw a white haired man with a mask over his face. I looked back at Gai and saw he had a blush on his face. I was a bit confused. A second ago he was so serious and now he seemed like a shy child. The I noticed or position. I was straddling him and practically every part of me was touching him. I blushed and quickly got off of him. I settled myself on the couch again and looked away from Gai and the stanger.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, what brings you here?!" Gai seemed to have recovered quickly.

"Got bored at the bar with Genma and figured you'd want some more beer," Kakashi said and held up a six pack.

Gai smiled and welcomed Kakashi in. I wondered how he got into the house...maybe he came through a window? He obviously didn't come through the door. I sat uncomfortably again since Kakashi decided to sit on the other end of the three seater couch. I looked at Gai who grabbed a beer. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be here right now. I saw Gai had about three or four beers...and I don't want to be around drunk people. I am use to it at bars since I go in just to take a wallet and them leave about ten minutes later. Normally when I was around drunk people...meaning Takeo and Prince...I got the worst beatings. My left leg was still covered in bruises and scabs from the last time.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked to see Kakashi staring at me. I shuffled with my shirt. Why was he staring at me like this.

"Is this the girl at the club?"

I blushed. He saw me?

"Yes, she is Kakashi."

Gai to a long chug of his beer. I looked away.

"Gai, I think she is uncomfortable with you drinking," said Kakashi.

Gai looked at me. I looked away from him again and played with my shirt...again. They were both staring at me now. Where all ninja like this? Didn't they know it was rude to stare. Gai put down his beer on the table and sat in between me and Kakashi. He was so close to me. I felt warmth radiating off of him.

"Does alcohol make you nervous?" asked Gai.

I unconsciously rubbed my left leg...I didn't exactly want to think about that beating. Gai's eyes seemed to softened up as he seemed to understand. Damn those ninja skills.

"I shall never drink in front of you again, beautiful!" said Gai giving me a thumbs up. I blushed again.

"Gai, are you going introduce me?"

"Oh yeah! Kakashi this is...uhm I never asked you for your name," stated Gai.

"Midori."

"What a beautiful name!"

"T-thank you."

The rest of the night was kind of un-eventful. Gai kept to his word and didn't touch his beer again, or any other alcoholic drinks. He and Kakashi talked about things that kind of meant nothing to me. Soon I was nodding off and slumping into Gai. He was so warm. In my attic I had one holey blanket that never actually kept me warm. I was nearly asleep when I felt arm pick me up. I jumped a little until I looked up and saw Gai. He smiled at me and said something that seemed like 'go back to sleep'

* * *

I woke up in a strange room. At first I thought it was a dream, but then I remembered what happened the previous night. I sighed into my pillow and cuddled closer to it as I examed the room. I was kind of surprised this room wasn't green. Everything else in Gai's house seemed to be. This room had white walls with blue decorations. The bed spread was nice and silky blue while the other side of it was so fuzzy and warm. I didn't think I'd ever get up from this spot until I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Gai walked in with and apron on. Once he opened the door I could smell the scent of bacon and eggs. My stomach growled really loud.

"Guess I don't have to ask If your hungry," laughed Gai, "Breakfast is ready!"

I smiled and jumped from my bed. Food was surely a lot better than this bed at the moment. I practically ran into the kitchen. It surprised Gai. Once I made it to the kitchen I decided that I was in heaven. There were pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit, sausage, and so much juice! I didn't even wait for Gai, I just headed right in and grabbed so much food. I ate and ate until my stomach couldn't possibly hold anything else. I was so damn happy.

Gai stared at me in shock, "You sure was hungry."

I shyly smiled. Truth was I rarely got food. When I ate dinner last night I only got one ladle worth of it. It wasn't very filling. I never got as much food as the others, which is why I am so underweight. Since I was done with the food I took my plates and started to wash them. Gai tried to stop me, but I insisted. He did make me all that food, he deserves some help. Though, halfway through washing the dishes I didn't feel so good. My stomach was churning and I felt nauseous. Before it happened, I ran all the way to the bathroom (Which I saw coming out of my room) and vomited in the toilet.

Gai came rushing in the next second, "Midori! I shall get you to the hospital!"

I didn't have time to argue with Gia as he picked me up bridal style and jumped out of the hallway window. I thought I was going to throw up again as he ran with chakra through the village. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see all the building flashing by. When we made it to the hospital and he put me down I puked on the floor again. Gai looked really worried and called for help. I didn't see what the big deal was...I mean I was just vomiting, it's not that big of a deal.

A nurse came and put us in a white room. She handed me a bucket and we waited a long time, meaning about 10 pukes, until someone came in. What surprised me was that it was the Hokage herself. She had a stern look on her face. I puked again as she walked in. I didn't know a person could even puke this much.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked, even though she could smell it.

I tried to answer her, but another session of vomiting came so Gai answered, "Lady Hokage, she has been puking her guts out!"

Gai seemed to be truly worried. Tsunade wrote down on her notebook and looked at Gai.

"Did she eat anything funny?"

"We had breakfast, but I am fine."

Tsunade went back to her notebook, "Gai, you'll need to step out as I do a physical on her."

Gai frowned and didn't look like he wanted to go, but he did anyway. He knew better than to defy Tsunade.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Midori," I said hoarsely.

She nodded and took her stethoscope out and did breathing tests. I wasn't puking as much as I was when I got here, but I still felt horrible. Like someone punched me in the stomach. She looked in my ears and my eyes and even my mouth. She was a true doctor.

"I need you to take your shirt off."

I nodded and slowly took my shirt off. When I did she looked surprised. I looked down at myself. My boobs weren't big, but they weren't mosquito bites either. But I don't think that's what she was looking at. She was looking at my ribs. I was mostly bones. I looked away and got my shirt to put it back on, but she stopped me. She went into the closet and took out a short shirt. She handed to me and told me to put it on. I did. It was cropped and stopped under my boobs. Tsunade went out into the hallway and called Gai in. When Gai came in looked at me with shocked eyes, which also looked even more worried. If that was possible for him.

"Gai, how much did she eat?" asked Tsunade.

"She ate more than I did," said Gai, "A lot more."

She turned back to me, "Midori, why are you so underweight?"

Normally I'd shuffle with my shirt right now but I didn't have it on. I looked down and didn't answer her.

"Midori, beautiful, answer her please," asked Gai.

I looked up at Gai. He still thought I was beautiful? I was practically just skin and bones. I looked back at Tsunade who had soft eyes.

"I-I," I took a breath, "I never really got food..."

"Why would that be?" Tsunade asked.

I frowned, "I didn't earn it much, s-so they didn't give me much."

"And who are they?" asked Gai.

I looked away from both of them. I didn't really want to talk about it. If I talked about it then I would have to tell them about all the beatings and stuff. I didn't want to go back there. It was somewhere I never wanted to go back there.

"The same people who hurt you?" asked Tsunade.

I must have seemed surprised. Well I was. How did she know? I didn't tell her.

"Your leg, it is all bruised and there is a cute above your hip there," explained Tsunade, "They don't look self inflicted."

I didn't know what to do, so I just nodded. Tsunade turned away from me and started to talk to Gai. I was relieved.

"Gai, what is your relation with Midori?"

"We talked for a bit at the bar," explained Gai, "And later that night she came by. I promised her earlier i'd protect her!"

"Promised that once you saw her, didn't you?"

Gai blushed," Yes, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade nodded, "Gai, next time she eats, make sure she doesn't eat that much. She isn't use to eating so much, so her stomach couldn't handle it. Work on it little by little. And go to the store and by her some vitamins, she'll need them. Keep her on a healthy diet."

Gai nodded and said he would.

"I also want to see you in my office later today."

With that Gai and Tsunade left so I could change back into my normal shirt. Though, really, I was still in my pajamas. Maybe I could make some money somehow to by me some clothes. I opened the door and met Gai outside. He smiled at me.

"Why don't we go shopping?" smiled Gai.

"Huh?"

"You only came wearing those clothes. I don't mind buying a beautiful lady pretty clothes!"

I blushed and followed him out the door.

* * *

**So I wrote half of this, but then I decided I didn't like it, so I restarted it. I like this better than what I had originally.  
Reviews would be awesome!**


	4. Slippery Floors

Shopping was the best thing ever! Well, besides me worrying about getting caught by the thieves. But other than that I had a blast. Gai was really fun to be around. Sure he sometimes made things awkward, but he meant no harm. He seemed to have fun with everything on life. If you could actually get high on life, than Gai would surely be high 24/7. Gai had bought me a lot of clothes. I didn't really need much but he kept saying, 'a beautiful lady must have many pretty clothes!'. He made me smile over and over again. I felt bad though spending all his money, so I made a pact with myself that I will start paying him back by cleaning the house and stuff. Oh yeah, that's right. While we were shopping Gai said I could stay with him. Well, he practically demanded it. He said he didn't want those guys to hurt me anymore. I really think he is the best thing in the world. Well, he isn't a thing. But you know what I mean.

After Gai helped me put away my clothes and I helped him put away the new groceries he said he had to go meet the Hokage, but he wouldn't leave me alone. So at this moment in life I am sitting awkwardly while Kakashi, the white haired man, reads his perverted book. Though...I didn't exactly know how to read. Gai told Kakashi not to read his so called porn in front of me, but I guess Kakashi doesn't really care what the green beast says.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't have much to do. Reading would be nice, but again, don't know how. I mean, I know the basics. Probably what a first or second grader in regular school can read. That isn't really saying much, now is it. Even though I can't read well, my speaking Is good. I know a lot of words, I just don't know how to write them down or how to read them. Since there was nothing to do I decided to grab a book from Gai's bookshelf. I tried to pick the easiest one so I picked one that had big lettering and a picture of a nice scenic mountain area on it. I opened the book and started to read it. But after ten minutes later Kakashi decided to speak.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking up from his book.

I looked up at him (I was on the floor sitting), "Reading?"

He cocked his visible eyebrow and stared at me like something was wrong, "You've been on that page for ten minutes."

My face turned red, "So."

"So~," started Kakashi, "That is a child's book. It should take less than ten minutes to read it for an adult."

My face burned and I stuck my tounge out at him. I decided to ignore him and go back to my book. I was almost done with this page anyway. Even though I was ignoring him and still kept looking at me. I didn't like this attention. My blood was boiling in anger, but I didn't want to upset him. I didn't know Kakashi so I wasn't sure if he would strike me or if he would protect me like Gai would.

"You can't read?"

I looked up at Kakashi again and frowned at him, "Yes, I can!"

"You finished one page in 12 minutes. That's not much reading. Tch, such a shame."

I frowned at him. Now I was not in such a great mood.

"When is Gai coming back?" I asked.

Kakashi looked at me, "What, sick of me already?"

"Yes."

If Kakashi was surprised by that answer, he didn't really show any emotion. He shut up though, thankfully. I got back to my reading, but gave up. It took too long, and there were even words in this child book that I didn't now how to read. I laid down on the floor, bored out of my mind. It's been two hours since Gai went to see Tsunade. I don't even like Kakashi that much. He wasn't too nice to me. Before I knew it my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was on the couch. I am pretty sure I fell asleep on the floor. Kakashi must have put me on here since I only saw him in the room. I slowly sat up, aware of a forming headache. I looked at Kakashi who was looking at me. What the hell is this guys problem. Still no Gai? He has been long for quite some time. I frowned and went to the window.

"He'll be back soon," said Kakashi. I turned to look at him, " He came back but went out to get some take-out."

I nodded happily for two reasons. I didn't have lunch, and it was about dinner time, so in other words I was hungry. And the second reason was Gai was going be home and I could get rid of this white headed freak. I sat down on the couch patiently waiting for Gai to come home. It didn't take long until Gai barged through the door with a lot of yummy food.I got so excited to see Gai that I jumped on him as soon as he put the bags down. He almost fell to the ground, but since he had all the ninja skills he steadied himself and hugged me back. I felt Gai's chest chuckle as he soon realized who it was.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Yes! Kakashi-san is creepy!" I replied back.

"I am not creepy!"

Gai gently put me down as Kakashi got the dishes out. I frowned at him, "Kakashi's eating here?"

"Was Kakashi being mean to you?" asked Gai.

I nodded and pouted. Gai looked at Kakashi with a glare. I laughed as they playfully fought as we all ate food. I may not really like Kakashi, but he and Gai seemed like the perfect best friends. Although, I was beginning to wonder why Gai met with the Hokage. I was curious, but I figured it wasn't my place to ask him. After we ate we all went into the living room and watched a movie. I never saw a movie so I was really intrigued by it. Though, the second movie was really boring so I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke up all I saw was green. At first I thought nothing of it since my hair was green. But this didn't look like hair. I blinked a couple of times before I figured out what it was. It was Gai. He was spread all over the couch, and I was practically laying on top of him. You see, I would have gotten off from him, but his arm was wrapped tightly around me. If I moved I would have woken him up, and I didn't really want to do that. He looked so peaceful.

I felt a bit uncomfortable, and than I noticed why. Kakashi was sitting in the chair across the couch staring at me. My face burned up. God, why the hell is this pervert staring at us. I snuggled my face a bit closer to hide my face. I didn't appreciate Kakashi staring at us like that. I stayed like that for a while until I figured out that Kakashi wasn't going to give up staring.

"What?" I snapped at him, being careful not to wake Gai up.

Kakashi didn't answer right away, which kind of scared me, "Why did you go to Gai?"

I slightly cocked by head, "because he said he'd protect me." I believe that was obvious. I mean, seriously, I came from a bad background whom hurt me. I am sure Gai had told Kakashi everything. He seems to tell him everything, an I was fine with it. So why would Kakashi ask me that?

"If you hurt him I will hurt you."

With that Kakashi disappeared. I blinked. Why would I hurt Gai? Kakashi really did disturb the hell out of me. But Gai seems to trust him, so of course I will! I looked at Gai and saw him drooling on his pillow. I giggled and poked Gai in the side. I was hungry and I think he would be too. He didn't really move or anything when I poked him so I kept on poking him, but nothing seemed to work. I decided to tickle him after that, but that was kind of a bad idea. He jerked and jumped and ended up pinning me to the ground. I closed my eyes and prepared to get beaten, but nothing came.

"Midori!" exclaimed Gai.

I peeked my eyes open a little but and noticed that he was in shock.

"I-i'm sorry, I-I thought you'd b-be hungry..." I said in pure fear. I shivered a little bit and Gai seemed to have clicked something in his head.

"I'm so sorry, Midori!" said Gai getting up as well as helping me up.

I took a few steps away from Gai and nodded and looked to the ground. I guess Gai didn't like that I only nodded. Gai got down on his knees and took my hands and looked up at me with huge shining eyes that looked like they had tears in his eyes. Why would Gai be crying?

"Please forgive me, my beautiful! I did not mean to scare you or hurt you in any way!"

I could see that Gai was sincere. I smiled at him and to my surprise, kissed him on the forehead, "I forgive you."

Gai's face went pure red. He got up from his knees and seemed to have turned shy," Yes, well, I am going to get ready for the day."

I nodded as he walked away. Why did I just kiss him on the forehead? I have been asking myself a lot of questions ever since I left that place. Maybe It was a good thing? I kind of liked having a mind of my own instead of only doing things that other people told me to do. I seemed to actually have a normal life right now. I decided that I should start making breakfast for us.

Before I made the food I put all my hair back. Having a long hair meant that I could burn it easily and it could get in the way. I made easy food. Just some French toast and eggs. I made a lot of eggs. I think Gai would want a lot of protein. As I was putting the food on plates Gai came out fully showered and dressed in a new green spandex. He stopped and stared at me as I looked up at him. For some reason he wouldn't stop staring at me. I stood there awkwardly.

"Uhm, I made you some breakfast," I stated.

"You eye," he said with his eyes wide open.

I blinked not knowing why he said that, but then I remembered. The eye that is always showing was just brown, while my other eye was half blue and half green. It was odd. I've always covered it up since I was little. Everyone always stared at it or asked me a million questions and when I unknowingly joined the thieves they made me cover it up with my bangs so people wouldn't easily identify me.

"What about it," I asked looking down.

"It's so...beautiful."

I blushed, "Eat your food Gai-san."

Gai happily ate all of his food. He seemed very happy about my cooking. He even gave me a huge hug after we were done. While we were doing dishes Gai ended up in a very happy mood. He ended up splashing water on me. I laughed at him and splashed him back. He kept on splashing me so I took the hose and sprayed that on him. We were at this for a while until the ground became so slippery that he, even being a ninja, fell. As he fell I tried to catch him, but that only got him to fall right on top of me. I was embarrassed on our position. My legs were spread wide open and he was right in between them. His lower body was laying on top of me and his face was super close. We just laid there not knowing what to do. Well at least I didn't know what to do, Gai seemed to have an idea. He leaned closer and kissed me on the mouth. I was not expecting this, but I did enjoy it. I shyly kissed him back before he pulled away. Both our faces were bright red. He got up off of me and helped me up. We stood there awkwardly.

"I-uhm," I stuttered, "I think I'm going to go change."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I started my senior year so I have been busy.  
I would love reviews!**


	5. Prey

As I changed in my room I couldn't help but think of that kiss. I've only know this man for two day, no less than that I think and I am already kissing him. Do I even like him like that? I know I like him a lot and I feel comfortable around him, but is it like a crush? I don't know. I've been so use to only having 'relationships' with the thieves that I forgot what love feels like. I fell backwards on my bed and stared up onto the ceiling. What was I to do now? I probably shouldn't hide in here though.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. Gai was cleaning up the mess. I would offer to help, but somehow he managed to pretty much clean it all already, even the dishes. He looked up with me and blushed and went back to work. He obviously doesn't know what to do now either. I turned around and went into the living room. I sat on the floor and looked out the window. The blue sky was really pretty. I heard footsteps behind me, which were obviously Gai's, and he sat next to me. I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye. His face was still red. Was mine?

"I'm sorry," he said.

I turned to look at him, "For what?"

"For kissing you without permission," he said, he looked like he was about to cry.

I smiled at him, "It's okay."

He finally looked at me, "Will you be my girlfriend!"

I looked at him wide eyed. Too fast. I tried moving my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. When I said nothing his happy mood went into a gloomy mood. He looked away and started to get up.

"S-sorry, you probably don't like me like that."

I quickly pulled Gai back down. He looked shocked, but he didn't look at me.

"Gai, it's not that I don't want to be, but I don't know you that well," I explained, "and I don't know if I like you like that yet. I know I like you, just I'm not sure how."

Gai smiled at me, "So, if you get to know me more you'll go out with me?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "But, It's a possibility."

"I'll take that!"

With that Gai seemed to be happy again. I was so surprised at myself that I could even talk like that with Gai. My own opinion. I could have never done that before. Even after a few days I am starting to change, and I think for the best. No more being in fear every second of my life. No more abuse. No more stealing. I smiled and hugged Gai. He was shocked for a second, and then he hugged me back.

"Thank you," I said.

He smiled, "For what?"

"Saving me."

* * *

I walked down the street next to Gai. He had to go train with his team. He tried to leave me with Kakashi, but I just followed him out the door. Kakashi was awkward to be around. Gai didn't really try to stop me, so I figured it was okay. As we came into view of a big green field I noticed three figures. They all seemed to be stretching. I guess this is Gai's team. I confirmed that when Gai went bounding up and locked one of them in a headlock.

When I got next to Gai I noticed the one he had in a headlock looked like another version of him, but with really round eyes and more lean. He even had the same outfit. Weird. The other one seemed to have lavender eyes with no pupils. His long hair reached the small of his back. The last one was a rough looking female. Even though she wore pink she looked like she could beat the boys up. I smiled at them.

"Everybody, this is Midori," smiled Gai, "Midori, this is my extravagant team!"

I bowed to them.

"WHOA!" said the mini Gai, "You hair is so beautiful!"

I blushed as the girl elbowed the mini Gai, "T-thank you."

The other guy just narrowed his eyes at me. He didn't say anything. I looked away from him and fidgeted under his stare. Right now Kakashi's company seemed better than that stare.

"Hi, I'm Tenten," smiled the girl.

"I am Rock Lee!"

"Neji."

Gai smiled at me, " We will be training now. A safe distance would be at that tree. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, beautiful."

I could tell my face went bright red as I turned and walked towards the tree. As I sat down I noticed that the four were already starting to train. Every single move they did scared me. They were such powerful moves, and it would hurt drastically if you got hit by them. I would know. I have been hit with ninja forced power before. It isn't the greatest feeling in the world.

Time went on. It has been about two hours and they don't even look like they have broken a sweat. They must be super ninjas. I noticed some other people coming up. I was guessing that they were other ninja's coming to train in the other parts of the field to I paid them no attention and just kept on watching Gai and his team. But not a second later I got a flash of a golden, almost white, color. I switched my eyes to that spot and froze. He was looking at me. Prince. Why the hell was he here. His stare seemed menacing as his mouth went into a huge grin. It seemed like he has found his prey, and that prey was me.

I panicked. I didn't know what I was doing. And what I was doing was a really stupid idea. I got up as quick as I could and ran towards Gai and his team. I know I could get hit by one of the deadly moves they were doing, but I was too scared to do anything else. What the hell was I suppose to do anyway? I ran straight towards Gai as one of Lee's moves came into view.

"Midori!" was all I heard before I felt strong hands around me and the tumble towards the ground. That's all I remember before passing out.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took forever to get this up. School has started and then my laptop broke down on me. But I am back!**

**Reviews would be nice. **


	6. Didn't Want to Go Back

First thing I noticed was the banging in my head. Headaches. Damn. I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't want to see the moment I did so. Prince was right in front of me. I reacted by forcefully pushing him away and scrambling away from him. My body hurt a lot. I kept scrambling away until I felt strong hands on me. I yelped, but the hands didn't let go. I automatically due to instinct curl up in a ball in fear.

"Midori, sweety, calm down."

I instantly recognized the voice. Gai. I wasn't back in hell yet. I slightly peered up. He had a lot of concern in his face as his brows were scrunched up. My eyes got slightly watery and I crawled onto his lap. I was shaking a little bit. Maybe seeing Prince was a bad dream or something and it didn't really happen at all. Just my imagination or something. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I shoved my face into Gai's chest and closed my eyes.

"Is she alright?" I recognized Lee's voice.

"Let me see her."

I froze. That was his voice. No imagination there. Gai shifted me and I came face to face with him. His face was all full of concern, but I knew better than to believe that pretty little face of his. I swallowed my fear and stared right at him. He cannot hurt me. Gai won't allow it. I looked down at Prince's hands and noticed they were glowing. He was using Medical Jutsu? I realized he was going to touch me with it. I freaked out again.

"No! Don't touch me!" I yelled as I attempted to kick him away.

"Midori, please, he's trying to see if you're alright," said Gai.

"NO!"

I didn't expect it, but Gai pushed me slightly down, "Please, let him check you over."

I knew Gai was just trying to be nice and see if I was okay, but I did not want this other man to touch me in the slightest. I didn't think at what I was doing. I put my hands up and all of a sudden there was a blast and Prince flew across the field. Everyone froze in shock. Did I really just do that? Okay, not normal. But I didn't care. Prince was away from me. I got up, despite my headache pounding, and ran the other way. Gai was right behind me trying to reason with me.

"Midori!"

I tried to ignore him. I ran. All I could think of was that I wanted to be as far away from Prince as I could. I didn't even think of anything else. I ran back to Gai's apartment. Gai followed me without breaking a sweat. I ran into through the door and into the bedroom I slept in. I flopped on my bed and tried to calm down. I was usually so calm, but the thought of being caught and going back with Prince made me freak out. Damn it.

I heard a soft knock on the door, " Midori, may I come in?"

I peeked out and looked at him. I nodded slightly. He walked slowly to me and dipped the bed as he sat down.

"What happened back there?"

"I-"

I didn't know what to tell him. Obviously Prince was a known Ninja in the town. I saw the headband at his waist. Gai looked at me with real worry. I sighed and crawled onto Gai's lap. I knew that this was kind of inappropriate, but I didn't care at this point. I cuddled into his chest and I just broke down.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of food. I must have fallen asleep when I broke down. How was I suppose to explain him? Do I rat Prince out even though he is a ninja. Wait, he's a ninja? He can't be a real ninja. Can he? I shook my head and decided not to think about it. I got up, but the pain in my head was still there. I touched my head and was shocked to find a bandage there. Did I get hurt? The smell of the food was strong so I walked out and followed my nose. When I got there Gai was setting plates down and wearing a girly looking apron. I laughed to myself. He still looked good. As I walked closer Gai noticed me.

"Midori!" he exclaimed, "Are you feeling better?"

I didn't see the need to lie to him, "My head hurts."

Gai turned and screamed, "SAKURAAA!"

Screaming didn't help my head. A girl that looked to be in her teens came into the room. Her hair was short and a lovley pink color. Was that natural like my green hair?

"Gai-sensei, don't yell so much!"

"Midori-chan says her head hurts!"

Sakura noticed me and smiled at me, "Why don't you sit in the chair and I'll see what I could do."

I hesitated. Just because she was a teenage girl doesn't mean she won't be able to hurt me.

"Midori, it's alright," said Gai as he pulled a chair out for me.

I sat in the chair and Sakura came up to me with green light covering her hands. She took her hands to my head and examined it. She looked really concentrated, but she also seemed like she knew what she was doing. After about a minute she stopped.

"Everything is fine up there. I think it's just because you got it in the head. No concussion though," smiled Sakura. I smiled back.

"Gai-sensei, you should get her some Tylenol or something to soothe her headache. I should be off now. I just wanted to stay to make sure you were fine."

With that Sakura left. I should have thanked her, but Gai rushed to get me some medicine so I could feel better. He was truly a sweetheart. But I still don't remember getting injured.

"Gai?"

"Yes, my dear."

I blushed, " How'd I get this cut on my head?"

He looked at me, "When you jumped between our training one of the kunai Lee threw cut your forehead."

"Oh."

"You don't remember?"

"I remember running out," I said, "I just didn't know how I got hurt in general."

Gai placed the food in front of me and he sat across from me, "Why did you run out anyway?"

I became silent. Should I tell him. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to answer him. I picked up my fork and started to shove the food down my throat.

* * *

After the food it got awkward again. I didn't know what to say as I helped Gai with the dishes. I looked at him. He was so trustworthy, so why can't I just tell him. Well, I do know why. It's because Prince scares the shit out of me. So do the others. I am sure they all know where I am by now. Prince would have told the twins. I wouldn't be surprised if they were planning on my murder right about now. Evidently I was thinking on this for a long time because Gai nudged me. I jumped a bit when he did so.

"Sorry," he said.

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

He looked puzzled, "For what?"

"Taking care of me."

"I promised you, didn't I?" smiled Gai, "and I NEVER go back on my promises."

I laughed, "Your the best!"

Gai smiled at me and gave me a hug. I blushed, but I hugged him back. We stood there for quiet a while.

"Meh, am I interrupting something, again?"

I jumped again. Paranoid shit. Kakashi stood behind Gai with a smug look on his face.

"Kakashi!" Smiled Gai.

"Lady Hokage wants to see us," explained Kakashi, "You to, Green."

I cocked my eyebrows, "Green?"

I didn't get an answer as he disappeared from the room. I puffed. That jerk.

"Well since Kakashi just told we are probably three hours late to this meeting," said Gai.

* * *

I stood in the Hokage's office. Why would she want me here? I fidgeted as the Anbu gaurds kept looking at me. Or, at least it felt like they were looking at me. I couldn't really tell since they had those animal masks on. Tsunade was sitting at her desk staring at me also. I have a feeling I did something wrong. Or is it because of what happened this morning. I looked outside. It was already nighttime. I must have been passed out for hours.

"Midori."

I straightened up and looked at Tsunade. Well not in the eye. I managed to squeak out a response.

"Yes."

"What happened this morning."

I had the feeling she already new.

"I, uh."

I looked away from her and looked at my feet. I didn't know what she wanted to hear. I didn't want to make her upset. She might hurt me. No she wouldn't hurt me. But I don't know her that well, so maybe she would. I fidgeted some more under her stare. She sighed and averted her attention on Gai.

"Gai, tell me what happened."

Gai told the story as I continued to stare at my feet. It got awkward at the part when he explained how I was freaking out when I saw the medic ninja. Tsunade, throughout the story, kept on analyzing me. It wasn't the most comfortable situation I've been in. I sure didn't like it. After Gai was done it got quiet again. I didn't know what to say or do, but I could feel the Hokage's eyes on me.

"Why were you freaking out."

I looked up Tsunade. I know for sure that I don't want to tell her. I didn't want to get hurt. As long as I kept my mouth shut then maybe Prince and his followers would leave me a lone. I knew it was rude, but I didn't want to be in this room any longer. I turned around and just walked straight out. I didn't know where I was going. But I didn't want to stand in there and be forced to talk about my life before I met Gai. It was something I didn't want to go back to. I didn't ever want to go back.

* * *

**I feel like this isn't my best chapter. But I feel like everything in here was needing.  
Let me know what you think, please. **


	7. Girlfriend?

It started to rain. Great. Just my luck. I looked up in to the sky. Why did my life end up this way? I ended up in the graveyard staring at my parents stones. Mori and Sukai Chikyu. That's my name. Midori Chikyu. Father's name meant Forest Earth and My mothers ment Sky Earth. It's really weird. I smiled at the stones and my eyes started to shed tears on their own.

"Midori?"

I quickly wiped my face as I noticed Gai's voice. I didn't respond to him. I just felt like I would start crying again. I could tell Gai was walking closer to me as the ground crunched beneath him. He stood next to me. He didn't look at me, thankfully, but he looked at the two graves.

"Green Earth?"

I looked up at Gai a little confused.

"Your name means Green Earth," explained Gai, "That's beautiful."

I didn't say anything, though I did smile a bit. Gai's hand moved slightly and took mine in it. He slightly tugged at me and held be in a warm embrace. My face hit his just above his chest. His arms were nice and cozy. My eyes started to water again and I let my tears out. All my frustration and fear just poured out of me at that moment. It felt good to just let go.

"Let's go home, Midori."

I nodded into his chest and he picked me and took me home in a flash. I guessed he used his transportation jutsu because we just popped into the house. He carefully set me down on the sofa.

"How about some hot chocolate?" he asked.

I nodded.

He walked into the kitchen. I was alone in the kitchen now. Gai really is special. I don't think I know him to well, but I can tell he has a heart of gold. Gold that I don't deserve. He really wanted to help me and protect me. He didn't seem to care what stood in the way. I started to realize something. I didn't like Gai as a friend. I liked him so much more. Not quiet love, but maybe one day.

Gai walked back into the room and set down the cups onto the coffee table. He sat next to me and showed me two bags.

"Regular Marshmallows or Reindeer?"

I smiled wide at him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. I kissed him. And I didn't just stop at one kiss, I kept on going. Gai seemed really shocked at first, but he quickly recovered and joined me. He was a great kisser. I didn't want to pull away at all, but the need for air overcame me. I sat back down as I leaned up while we kissed. My face turned bright red. I stared at my hands. I didn't know what to do now exactly.

Though, I guess I didn't really need to. Gai softly lifted up my chin and smiled at me. I shyly looked up at him to see his face was all bright with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him, even when my face was burning with a blush. He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. He pulled away and grabbed one of my hands in his.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend!"

* * *

**Super short chapter, I know.  
Did you like it though? I hope for some reviews, or any suggestions on what would make this  
story more interesting. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
